Your Reward
by Fleeting Moment
Summary: After a young trainer is victorious in his battle for a gym badge, he follows the leader to his office. Unknown to the challenger however, the leader has more planned for a reward than a simple badge. M/m, Slash, ONE-SHOT


Hello :D

This is a scene from a story I'm writing to go along with the Nuzlocke I've started. I wanted to get some feedback on my writing if I should devote the time to making this story happen. Any kind of response would be appreciated.

* * *

Mitch leaned against a spare desk watching Travis record his success, trying desperately to picture the man in the clothes he was wearing, and not the naked version he saw on the beach in Dewford a month ago. As the young leader got up from the computer and hands Mitch his Pokédex, he stepped well into Mitch's personal space and leans forward, pushing Mitch's backside into the edge of the unoccupied desk.

"Here ya go." He said slowly, keeping his eyes on the younger boy. With the Pokédex in hand, Travis slipped it gently into Mitch's pocket his hand following the device into the depths of Mitch's tan pants. The younger boy glanced up from the interesting spot on Travis' chest to glimpse at his face and was taken aback by the smoldering heat the gaze from Travis's eyes gave the young trainer. Careful not to break contact with his hand and the awestruck teen beneath him, Travis withdrew his hand from Mitch's pocket and made its new home at Mitch's hip, slipping his thumb under the boy's shirt and drew invisible lines back and forth across the soft skin beneath. Mitch was lost for words. The feeling from his thumb using him as a canvas combined with the heat radiating from the young man above him too overwhelming for him to utter anything but a moan. He closed his eyes and reveled in what was happening and how good it felt. _I understand now why Cole enjoys being pet so this so much now. This is incredible_. What felt like a short eternity was spent in that position. Travis refused to move his gaze from the beautiful blond beneath him. Every time he moved his thumb, Mitchell's face showed each twinge of pleasure he felt; it didn't fail to stir the leader's arousal. Only fourteen and so seductive, the boy didn't even realize the effect he was having, but Travis chalked that up to Mitch's innocence.

"Tell me Mitchell," Travis finally broke the silence. Mitch's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted to the sight of Travis' vibrant, verdant eyes; green and bright as a forest after a thunderstorm. Mitchell swallowed thickly and was slightly embarrassed; the hardness in his pants now became apparent. Had Travis and his actions affected him that much? The older boy surely noticed his excitement. The blonde's guess was confirmed when Travis gave him a small smirk. Oh, he definitely knew. Mitch felt a thickness from Travis nether regions as well, if it was because the older boy was just as excited, or just his size, Mitch was unable to tell.

"Yes?" Mitch responded quietly those eyes staring with such intensity daring him to utter anything louder than a whisper from his lips. Travis exhaled a bright smile and tilted his head so the two were even closer. _Damn, this kid is too cute_, Travis' smile faded slowly and briefly gazed down to where his thumb was to see Mitch's shirt had ridden up to above his naval during Travis' ministrations. He trailed his hand from the hip he had been abusing to the boy's naval region. Mitch's skin was smooth and soft to the exploring hand as it traversed the exposed skin, mapping it out. He turned his hand over and started to rub the skin beneath. The gym leader's new action elicited a moan from the youth.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Mitchell?" Travis asked. He brought his gaze back to Mitch's face, but continued stroking the supple flesh. Mitch was taken slightly aback at the unexpectedness of Travis' question. _Why was he asking about kissing? Why did Travis keep using his full name? Did Travis want to kiss him?_ While unsure about answers to the kissing question, his name did sound good coming from Travis' mouth, and so long as Travis kept talking and his hand didn't stop, he could call him whatever he wanted.

"No," he responded quicker this time, still keeping his voice still just above a whisper.

Travis stopped stroking Mitch's torso, resting it above the boy's pants and asked in all seriousness, "Would you like to be?"

Mitch's eyes widened at the prospect the older boy asked. He couldn't possibly be kissed right now though; they were in an office for Arceus' sake! He had to say no. What if they got caught? What would happen then? Mitch was still a minor and Travis was the gym leader, no there was too much risk involved. No, no the answer was 100% absolutely n-

"Yes." He breathed the word before he could stop himself. Mitch felt his emotions recoil; there was so much wrong with this and he had just said yes! So much that could go wrong. Mitch turned his head upward again to take back his answer and tell Travis no, but found himself speechless the moment his gaze rested upon Travis' eyes; damn those shining, green eyes. For all the wrong Mitch felt from this situation, he could only ignore it when he felt the hand of the larger boy, unoccupied with torturing his hip bone, gently grasp at the nape of his neck. As Travis' face came closer than it already was, those brilliant eyes of his finally closing shut as their faces became mere inches from touching, Mitch followed suit and closed his eyes, unconsciously tipping his head up, and lost all feeling besides the lips belonging to the young man above him melding with his own.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
